Ash and the Dragoness
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Hey guys I was watching pokemon heroes and this popped into my head, enjoy.(Major Altoshipping, AshXLatias), I will be changing the rateing to M after while. After 4 years Ash has returned to Altomare to fix a huge mistake he made years ago, What will happen when he reunites with the girl who means everything to him, the girl who means everything to him, the girl who is... Latias
1. Chapter 1

(Recap of the end of the 5th movie pokemon heroes)

The boat was leaving away from Altomare, twelve year old Ash Ketchum was sad that he had not gotten to tell Bianca and Latias Goodbye, (not real just made this part up)more sad about Latios, he knew that pokemon would always hold a special place in his heart.(Back to reality) All of the sudden, they saw Bianca, or maybe it was Latias in the form of Bianca, running down the canal waving for them to stop.

"Hey Captain guy could you stop for just a minute?"Ash asked.  
>The boat slowed down to a stop and so did BiancaLatias. She walked up to Ash and handed him a large rolled up piece of canvas, and then kissed him on the cheek, she winked at Ash and ran back the way she had came. "Wait so was that Bianca, or Latias?"asked Brock. "I guess we'll never know."said Misty.  
>Ash smiled, and unfurled the canvas, what he saw amazed him, it was a painting of him and his best friend Pikachu, done in amazing detail.<br>Four years later  
>Latias was sitting in her secret garden that she had once shared with her brother, thinking of this no longer made her sad, she knew he was with Arceus now. She flew around when she felt something in the back of her mind, as her powers had grown over the past four years she had gained the ability to recognize aura's, and now she was felling one that seemed so pleasant to her, though she couldn't figure out why. She flew off in the direction of the dock using her reflective feathers to turn invisible. When she arrived she realized who had finally come back, she shot like a bullet towards the Garden, to wait and see what he did.<br>Ash stepped off the boat and knew he had finally returned to Altomare. It's good to be back, he thought to himself. Ash knew who he wanted to see first, the Girl/Pokemon that had stolen his heart all those years ago. Ash began walking on the path he knew he'd never forget until, on his first day in AltoMare he had participated in a water pokemon race, he had been saved by an invisible pokemon, afterwards he ended up saving this girl from Team Rocket. The same Day the girl(Latias in human disguise) had led him to the very spot he was now headed, he remembered that day more clearly now than ever. He was so lost in memory lane that when he reached a stone wall, he almost ran strait into it, but he knew it wasn't solid. He walked through the false wall and entered the Garden of Latias, He heard the tinkling wind chimes, smelled the fresh scent of unspoiled nature. He walked over to the sterling, clear pond, he knew what he needed to do, he just hoped he had the strength of will  
>"Latias are you here, I'm back, it's me, Ash."Ash called out. Latias appeared in front of him out of thin air, but he wasn't startled, he knew about this particular power. Latias smiled and nudged him over towards the swing, which Ash obediently walked over to and sat down on, Latias grabbed the swing's chains and pushed back and forth, keeping in perfect motion with Ash. She knew she never had to bite her tongue around Ash and most other humans as they couldn't understand the Poke'language. "Ash there are so many things I want to tell you, if only you could hear me, things might be different."she said. Ash turned around and Put his hands over Latias's hands softly and said,"Well that's not a problem, I can hear you loud and clear."said Ash. Latias gasped and accidentally let go of the swing, ash fell off and tumbled into the grass laughing.<br>"How is this possible, I thought the only humans that could understand Pokemon language were Bianca and Lorenzo!"Exclaimed Latias. "Well it's kind of a long story, so I'll just give you the short version, since you obviously can use aura you should know that I can as well, which means I can understand you and any other pokemon that can use aura."said Ash. Latias was keeping calm on the outside but on the inside she was jumping for joy. Ash dusted himself off and they began to play some more, by the time they were tired it was after nine, so Latias invited Ash to stay there with her for the night. Lorenzo had build a small cottage like structure in the garden for Latias to sleep in, there was two beds, one was for Latias and the other was meant to be for her brother, but it had remained empty ever since that day. She floated over to her bed while Ash walked over to the other one, they fell asleep thinking what a good day it had been.  
>The next morning, they spent catching up on everything that happened since the last time they has seen each other, when they both had finished talking, Ash still had one more question to ask. "Latias I have to ask this, when we were leaving Altomare all those years ago, was it you or Bianca who kissed me?"he asked. Latias blushed and said,"it, it was me, I couldn't talk to you then so I thought maybe that would get the point across." Ash leaned over to the young Dragoness and kissed her gentle lips, and of course she fainted.<br>A few minutes later, Bianca and Lorenzo entered the sacred garden and saw a strange site, Ash Ketchum was over there with the legendary pokemon, who appeared to be past out, he was using one of those small Japanese fans to keep her cool. They walked over to him and pulled him up, Bianca staid with Latias, while Lorenzo took ash over by the pond, and asked him to explain. Ash told him everything that had happened since he arrived back in town(or whatever you want to call it). He was just getting to the kiss, when Latias woke up and flew his way at lightning speed, when she reached him, she locked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long drawn-out kiss. When they separated Ash just sat there stunned, Lorenzo was chuckling nervously at the whole situation. Latias blushed a deep deep shade of red, she flew towards an open mouthed Bianca and grabbed her, before flying off.

(redid some of this chapter, just added a little mor detail like one of my fans asked)


	2. Chapter 2

It was several minutes and a few buckets of cold water thrown on him before Ash awoke from his trance like state. Lorenzo was curious about Latias's sudden show of affection, and when he asked Ash he got all the information he needed, including the fact that Ash could speak with Latias . "So my boy, you've fallen for Latias, and by the looks of it she's fallen for you too."Lorenzo said. "Nah she was just getting me back for kissing her."said Ash nervously. "No my boy I'm almost sure of it, Latias has never done anything like that to anyone else."said Lorenzo, still a little worried about the fact that this young boy was in love with a Pokemon. "Sir there is something I must confess, the only reason I came back to this town was to see Latias, I love her as I have since the first time I saw her."said Ash. Lorenzo smiled at the young Pokemon Trainer thinking about love and its limitless potential. "Okay, Ash I've always been like a father to Latias, and now I'm giving you my okay, if you truly love Latias, and she truly loves you, then I approve."said Lorenzo. Ash smiled and Thanked him, and then walked away trying to find Latias.

"Okay now girl spill it, why were you, a Pokemon kissing Ash?"asked Bianca. Latias had taken Bianca back to her house so they could talk privately. After Latias explained everything Ash had told her, she just couldn't hold it in any more. "I really like Ash, but I'm not sure he likes me back. Bianca was just as nervous as Lorenzo, she had never heard of a Pokemon falling for a human, and she knew that many people would see it as wrong, but she remembered something her dad used to say before his fatal accident( in this story Lorenzo isn't Bianca's father, he more like adopted her.), ("It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right, remember that always Bianca" he would say.). Bianca smiled at her legendary best friend, "well Latias from what you told me I think he does like you." "Squeal you really think so."Latias said blushing. Bianca laughed, she had never heard Latias squeal like that. "Yeah, I do."she replied

Bianca's phone started to ring, it was Lorenzo, when she picked it up, he explained what Ash had told him, and Vice-Versa. "So our two shy little love birds like each other, well let's help them out."said Lorenzo. "Yeah let's do it."Bianca replied.

Later that night Lorenzo had invited Ash to eat at his house before returning to the secret garden, and Ash thanked him and they left. They got there and Lorenzo asked Ash to wait while he ran out to get a few things. Lorenzo stepped out and closed the door snickering at the plan he and Bianca had come up with, just then he noticed a girl hiding behind a shrub. "Hey Bianca, Latias is in there right?"he Asked. "Yep she sure is, don't worry all we have to do is leave them alone, the plan will work itself out, those two are way too shy to just do it themselves."replied Bianca.

(Back inside the house)

Ash heard a rumbling from one of the back rooms and began to walk back to find the source. "Hello, is somebody else here?"Ash called out. There was no answer, but he could feel something's presence.

Latias was floating in her Dragoness form, cloaked using her light refracting feathers to become invisible. She was looking at Ash who was standing only a few feet away from her, he was looking as cool as ever, not wanting to startle him, she slowly floated up to him and rubbed her forehead on his outstretched hand.

Ash realized what was happening and pulled Latias in for a hug. She blushed and dropped her cloak so Ash could see her. Ash released her from the hug and she floated over to the bed, she sat down and patted the bed for Ash to sit with her. They turned on the T.v and watched some of an old cartoon where a glameow was constantly trying to catch a ratta(Pokemon version of Tom and Jerry). After a few minutes Latias turned off the program and scooted closer to Ash. "Hey, Latias I wanted to say sorry for, you know kissing you like that, it was rude."Ash apologized. "No don't be Ash, well the truth is, well I kind of wanted you to do it."Said Latias whose cheeks were now the color of ripe tomatoes. Ash smiled at Latias, he tried to stop himself but he couldn't keep himself for leaning in to kiss her, before he was even halfway there Latias had already grabbed him and pulled him in. "I'm sorry Ash I just couldn't help myself anymore."She said when they finally broke apart, both of them were extremely red in their cheeks. "Latias there's something I've needed to tell you since the day we met."he said. "What's that Ash?"Asked Latias already anticipating what was fixing to happen. "I love you."He whispered in her ear. Latias cracked a smile"I love you two Ash." They both leaned in and locked lips.

Lorenzo and Bianca walked in the room both of them were wearing huge grins on their faces. Ash and Latias were so into what they were doing it took Lorenzo clearing his throat before they noticed the two others standing in front of them. "Oh hey guys, umm how about some privacy."Latias said before she went back to kissing Ash. The two "intruders" looked at each other and laughed before they walked out the room, Bianca sat down at a table, while Lorenzo started to cook. "So it would seem that our little plan worked out quite well."said Lorenzo. "Yeah, maybe a little to well if you ask me."said Bianca putting on her best pouty face laying her cheek on her hand with her elbow propped against the table. Lorenzo laughed at his adopted daughter, "sounds like somebody's a little jealous."said Lorenzo. "No it's not that, I just wish they didn't have to make out on my bed."she said smiling.

Ash and Latias walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Bianca, Ash got up to help Lorenzo with the Food which left Latias and Bianca alone. Latias got up and sat next to Bianca and she started talking. "Bianca you were right, he told me he loves me, he told me that!"exclaimed Latias, she kept jumping(floating) up and down in her seat. "Wow girl, calm down."said Bianca. Just then Ash and Lorenzo arrived with the food. After everybody got their plates and Latias moved back to her seat next to ash they had a great time laughing,eating, and just having fun, this went on for awhile when Lorenzo announced it was time for bed. Since it was very late Ash was offered the spare room, while Latias was going to sleep with Bianca. "Sorry you two but boys and girls sleep in different rooms at my house, unless there married of course."Lorenzo said. "Understandable, well goodnight see you guys in the morning."Ash said. "Goodnight" everyone yelled. "Oh and Latias, love you."Ash said before ducking into his room. Latias blushed and accidentally went invisible. They all laughed with her after she reappeared.

So there would be more room on the bed, Latias took on her human form, in this form she looked exactly like Bianca. Bianca smiled at her sleeping friend, she had lied to Lorenzo, secretly she was a little jealousy of Her, but she also loved Latias too much to try anything. "Good night Latias, you treat Ash good."said Bianca. And the house was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came as everybody got up to do their own thing. As Ash and Latias(still looking like Bianca left, the real Bianca grabbed Ash and Latias's shirts back into the house, She turned towards Latias and asked,"and where do you think your going?"asked Bianca. "Actually I'm going on a date, with Ash."she replied. "Not looking like me your not, people would think I was Dating Ash, we need to come up with a new disguise for you. Ash waited for what seemed like hours(in actuality only about 30 min have passed.) when A girl with red eyes and flowing red hair that stopped mid back, she was wearing a Red zip-up Jacket that's only covered to right before her bellybutton, over her D-cup breasts(over the jacket) was a blue delta symbol(Triangle for you non-Greek buffs), and she was wearing blue-jeans where on one pocket it said Ash and on the other it said Latias, walked out of Bianca's room. "Lati..Latias is that you?"Ash asked. The girl blushed and replied in a nervous tone, "yeah, do you like it?" Ash walked over to her, he leaned his head down,(she is slightly shorter than him.) and pecked her lips, " yeah I do, I still like your Dragon form better, but I would love you no matter how you looked."Ash said. Latias got a mischievous smile on her face, there was a flash of light, when it faded away Ash was looking at himself, Latias had changed to look like him. "Hmm, what do you think about this form?"she asked. Ash kissed his girlfriend once again "I told you, I don't care what you look like, you'll always be beautiful to me.

She changed back into her red-head form and they left. Neither one of them had actually been known a date before, so they just did what felt natural, they headed for the secret garden, they

swung on the swings, kissed some, and just had fun for awhile, when around Eleven Latias said she was hungry. "Well how about we get some food, My treat."said Ash. Latias usually ate berries she collected from around the garden, but thought a little change never hurt. "Sure, sounds good."she replied. When they got into town Ash popped out a phone and called Cylan a friend of his with the know how on almost anything.

"Hey Ash what's up, why you calling me so early?"asked Cylan. Ash face palmed, he forgot it would be about six A.m where Cylan was. "Sorry Man, I forgot about the time change, but hey this is serious, do you know anything about AltoMare."Ash asked. "Wait Ash your in AltoMare, you lucky Bastard, I've always wanted to go there myself, it Has tons of fine eateries, fishing places, and so..."Cylan was going into full on rant mode when Ash interrupted him. "Cylan I'm here with my Girlfriend, I just wanted to know about a good Restaurant." "So Ash your with a girl, what else is new."said Cylan sarcastically, he had seen the pictures of Ash on his adventures with all the pretty girls he called his friends. "Anyways I would recommend "little waves Cafe", I've heard only good things about it." "Thanks, bye now."he hung up the phone.

He looked around for Latias, but he couldn't see her, he almost called her nam, but he figured he would seem crazy for yelling out a legendary's name. An invisible hand grabbed his and he relaxed. After a few seconds he realized she had made him invisible with her, the invisible couple could now see each other, but nobody else could. "Why'd you do this Latias?"Ash asked. He turned around a saw Latias's exposed breasts, she had unzipped her Jacked, and had nothing on under it. Ash's nose started to bleed, and he almost passed out, he managed to pull himself together, and re-zip her jacket. "What was that Latias, why did you do something like that?"asked a Blushing Ash. "Oh, well Bianca said that if I wanted to see you do something funny, that I should do that."said Latias. "Damn you Bianca I'll get you back for this."he said. "why do you want to get her back, I don't care what part of this form you see, your my boyfriend, Besides I've seen Bianca undress before, and she doesn't get embarrassed."said Latias who was severely confused. "Well that's different, your both girls, usually, it's a little bit longer than a day before a boy sees his girlfriends, breasts, or sees her unclothed period."replied Ash. "Well what about my original form, I don't wear cloths then, so technically I would be naked right?"she was becoming more and more confused by the second. "Well okay I'll give you that, but well, I, its just, huhhhhhh(sigh) your right, and now that I think about it, it doesn't really bother me."Ash said getting over the initiall shock, he pecked Latias on the cheek. Latias laughed and pulled her jacket apart again, making Ash's nose bleed even worse. "Ash are you okay, you seem to be losing a lot of blood from you nose?"Latias said. "I'm cool it'll go away in a minute."said Ash, figuring out why he had a nosebleed.

After a few q minutes Latias dropped her magic shield and they went on their way. They ate at the Cafe that Cylan had mentioned and the food was excellent. "Well Latias, let's go see Lorenzo and Bianca, I need to have a chat with both of them."said Ash.

When they arrived Bianca ran inside and locked her door. Ash asked Lorenzo to have "the talk" with Latias, which he quickly agreed to do it. "Latias sit down we need to have a little talk about the Pidgeoto, and the,Beedrill(adaptation of the birds and the bees.) Ash had heard all of this before so he went to have his little chat with Bianca, when he got to her room he found the door unlocked so he went right on in. He quickly slammed the Door, but not hard enough to alert Lorenzo, he knew now he should have knocked, She had just gotten out of her shower and had been drying off. "Okay , you can come in now."said Bianca. He walked in and said, "there's no reason to tell Latias what just happened, Agreed."said Ash. Bianca blushed and replied "agreed, Ash. "I just wanted to know, why the hell did you tell Latias to reveal her breasts to me?"asked Ash. Bianca cracked a huge smile,"oh she actually did that, I was just joking with her, I didn't think she would, she's usually so shy around anybody even other Pokemon."said Bianca, who was trying hard not to laugh. "So did you like it when she did that, huh, Ash?"Bianca wasn't really making fun of him, and Ash was figuring out it was just a friendly conversation. Ash relaxed, "as a mater of fact I almost passed out and I lost almost a half-pint of blood thanks to that nose bleed thanks to you."he said. Bianca laughed and laughed it was after several minutes before she could talk again,"so" she said while giggling"you got a little arousal from that did you Ash?"Said Bianca, Ash blushed heavily"I'm done with this conversation, Bye Bianca."

He walked back into the living room, Lorenzo was finished talking to Latias, who was sitting by him, she was blushing furiously, even more so than Ash. "Hey, Latias you wanna head back to the house, it's getting pretty late?"Ash asked. Latias nodded and got up, she hugged Ash tight, still in her redhead form, causing him to blush(you know why). They said bye to Lorenzo and left the house. They started walking towards the garden,taking the path through the winding city. When they arrived at the garden Latias headed strait for the House she went in and started to get undressed for bed.

"Um Latias, why are you undressing, can't you just change back into a Dragoness?"asked Ash, he was worried about her, she had been very quite the whole trip home. "Well I was going to sleep in this form, the beds a little to small for my Dragon form, but it should be perfect for this body."she said in a quite voice. Her cloths hit the floor, Ash sighed in relief as she had given herself a bra and some underwear to wear instead of just sleeping naked. "Are you okay Latias, you seem different somehow, is it something I did?"Ash asked. She smiled sheepishly, "it's nothing, just some of those things Lorenzo told me(she shuddered), goodnight Ash, love you." "I love you too Latias"he said, he walked over towards his love and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

(I haven't forgot about Pikachu, you'll see him later)


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next three days Latias slowly returned to her old self, she was usually in her Dragoness form, but was still sleeping as a human. It was a particularly cold day, for AltaMare, so Ash and Latias had decided to stay inside, she was in her human form and they were watching a movie on Latias's T.v that Lorenzo had given her. "Hey Ash, I've been wondering where that little yellow Pokèmon who was with you, pikachu, you guys seemed like really good Latias. "Oh, well he will be here soon, tomorrow in fact, he was on his own little vacation hanging with my other Pokèmon, and actualy Latias I was wondering something." "Yeah what is it Ash?"asked Latias. "Well would you like to come to my home town and meet professor oak the man who gav me pikachu, and my Mom?"asked Ash "I would love to(she said while tackling him with a kiss), but I have to watch the soulDew, I can't leave the city."said Latias sadly. Just then Lorenzo and Bianca barged in, "oh yes you can, we'll watch the Dew for you, you go have fun." "Oh really you will, thank you, thank you, thank you."said Latias. Ash smiled, They had been spying on him and Latias, he decided not to bring that up though.

(A few hours later)

"So are you two ready, to go?"Lorenzo asked. "Yes sir, were off now, you two be careful watching the garden."Ash said, he was going to ride on Latias's back until she got tired and then switch both of them over to Charizard. Latias launched into the sky, they figured out the quickest route that would take them over hoenn, Johto, and Finaly to Kanto.

"Hey Latias, you okay down there, you've been flying for a few hours, we can switch to Charizard."They had been going for hours, they were currently flying near the middle of the Hoenn region, ash could just make out May's home town of Petalburg below them. "Yeah, I could use a good break, we should do it here."said Latias. "Okay."he said the wind rushing through his Raven hair.

May Mapel looked up saw a red flying Pokèmon pass over her, she quickely pulled out her pokedex. "Latias, the Eon Pokèmon, LATIAS is highly sensitive to the emotions of people Especially love. If it senses any hostility, this POKéMON ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe, it also has the ability to fly as fast as a jet for short periods of time, and turn invisible."the pokedex said. I gotta have it, May thought. She sent out her staraptor she got from the Sinnoh region and began flying after the red Pokémon. She snuck up behind the Pokémon flying on her staraptor she prepared to throw her masterball when she noticed a pokeball coming from above the Pokémon and a Charizard popped out May Gasped the only person who she knew had a Charizard was Ash Ketchum "no it couldn't be him."she whispered, Anxious to see her former crush, she flew up next to them.

Ash hopped on his Charizard and then begin to speak to Latias,"okay Latias come on, he noticed a familiar face, but before he could say anything, Latias transformed into her red head form, she landed on Charizards back and pulled him in for a kiss, which Ash just couldent help but return.

"Gassssp, Ash what the heck are you doing you little perv?"asked May. He blushed and signaled for them to land.

They landed on the beach that was located on the outskirts of petalburg town, May was still trying to figure out what she had just seen. "Ash what is going on man, it's been to long, how's pikachu, got any new badges, (oh and who is the pokemon whose lips you were smooching)!?"she over exaggerated the last part, wavering her arms in a silly fashion. "Sigh) well there's no hiding it, May I would like to introduce you to Latias, my (Ash looks at her for conformation, she nods) Girlfriend. "Nia"the pokemon said. Ash looks at his girl, "she can't hear you, let me fix that."ash said while patting her hand. He walked up to May, "May would you like to hear her out?"he asked his friend. She nodded her head silently. Ash conjured up a small ball of aura and placed his hand over her heart, lightly scrapping his hand across her breast by accident, May blushed but Ash didn't seem to notice. He released the small Aura sphere and watch it float into her heart. "Okay now Latias try saying something."said Ash. "Why hello it's nice to meet you May, Ash has told me so much about you, it would seem you two were very close friends."said Latias showing a pure smile.

"So your Dating a Pokemon, that's weird but hey who am I to judge you two",in her head May was crying, she loved Ash for awhile while they were traveling together, she even got to see him as a dad, when Manaphy appeared(thinking of doing a one-off of this let me know in the comments(not related to this story at all of course)). "Are you happy with her Ash?"May asked quietly. "Yes I am, I love her."he replied just as low. May turned around and hopped on her bird, "I hope you two have a long happy life, and Ash don't be a stranger, come and visit once an awhile."she said cheering up. Ash gave her a thumbs up and laughed, he didn't know anybody more resident than May when it came to things of this nature. The two love birds got back onto Charizard laughing. "I love you Latias."Ash said.

It was almost Mid-night when they reached Pallet town, not wanting to wake up anybody, he returned Charizard on the outskirts and they walked the last few minutes hand in hand, until they reached his house, Ash opened the door, "shhh my moms probably asleep we can chill in my room until morning."he said. Latias nodded and followed him up the stairs. Latias giggled when she saw the room, it was filled with nothing but pokemon,stuff. Latias looked at everything, even going into his boxer drawer before Ash shut it blushing, he had a Girlfriend that dident know the meaning of private, "literally", "Yeah yeah yeah laugh it up."he said smiling. They kissed for a minute with Latias being the instigator, "now hat boy lets get some sleep."she said. Ash laid Latias down in his bead and headed for the couch on the other side of the room, "Ash, no why don't you sleep next to me, there's no reason for you to sleep over there."she said bashfully. Ash blushed but began walking over to his girlfriend, "you sure?"he asked. She nodded her head. Ash climbed in with the Dragoness and held her, they began cuddling for a few minutes until they were both comfortable position(btw both are still fully clothed, feel I should mention this.)


End file.
